


Truly, Madly Deeply

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: dragonnan on tumblr asked for 34. Hurt/Comfort and 53. Mutual Pining (from a list of prompts I've lost track of, whoops!)





	Truly, Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/gifts).



_"God dammit, Molly, hold still! You were shot, we need to staunch the bleeding before you die!"_

_"I am holding still, you great bloody drama queen! The only reason I'm moving around is because you're carrying me while John is trying to patch me up and your stupidly long legs are making it damned difficult!"_

"So then," John concluded as Molly and Sherlock gazed at him in complete - and mutual - disbelief, "I got Sherlock to sit his arse down, settle Molly on his lap, and managed to finish the job before the emergency team got there, thus saving both their lives and finally getting them to admit they were both head over heels in love with each other, even though Sherlock thought he'd screwed things up royally after Sherrinford - and Molly thought he'd only said 'I love you' to save her life."

Greg and Sally grinned and raised their pint glasses. "I knew they wouldn't have done it on their own!" "Bout time our resident freak figured out he had feelings for her!"

Sherlock ignored the freak comment, since it was obviously a good-natured jibe rather than a real insult, and instead rounded on John. "Molly did NOT call me a drama queen with stupidly long legs!"

John shrugged and downed a great gulp of his lager. "But you don't deny the whole mutual pining thing, I notice."

Sherlock's ears turned pink. "No comment," he mumbled.

"And I'm sure he didn't say I was dying," Molly added, looking desperately at the grinning Greg and Sally. "You never said I was dying, because it was just a graze, barely needed any stitches once we got the A&E!"

Sherlock put a defiant arm around her, mindful of the healing wound on her upper arm, and placed a tender kiss on her brow. "Now you know why I get so annoyed with John's blog," he told her. "If you ask me, his poetic license…"

"Should be revoked," he and Molly finished in unison, grinning at each other.

Sally looked faintly nauseated. "Oh lord, they're gonna be one of those couples, aren't they - sickeningly sweet and lovey-dovey with each other."

Greg grinned and raised his glass again. "I'll drink to that!"

And he, Sally, and a very pleased John Watson did just that, while Molly blushed and Sherlock tried very hard not to look as besotted as he truly, madly, deeply was.


End file.
